El Primer Sueño De Gaara
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Lejos del campo de batalla, ninguna causa había unido tanto a los hermanos Sabaku no. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de Naruto y todos sus personajes (¡Larga vida a Kishimoto san!)

Pero "Momo" es mía!.. Nació de mi inventiva >XD jejejeje!

**

* * *

**

**El Primer Sueño De Gaara**

Transcurrieron dos días, desde que los enviados de Konoha habían dejado Sunagakure. Los aldeanos de la Aldea Secreta de la Arena, disfrutaban una sensación de bienestar sin precedentes. El Kazekage se había ganado su respeto al protegerlos arriesgando su vida y por encima de esto, el aprecio y agradecimiento aún de los habitantes más escépticos. En pocos días, los maestros de la prestigiosa Academia Ninja de la Arena, comenzaron a citar a Sabaku no Gaara, como el Kazekage más digno y memorable de toda la historia de Sunagakure.

Ahora que Gaara había dejado de ser el portador del demonio Shukaku, sus hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankuro, aguardaban impacientemente el momento en que su pequeño hermano necesitará dormir.

Pese a sus disimulados esfuerzos de acostumbrar a Gaara a beber leche tibia durante las noches y prontamente ambientar toda la estancia con música relajante, no alcanzaron su objetivo. Inclusive Kankurou; sin previo acuerdo con Temari, había insistido en invitarlo a una sala de masajes de dudosa reputación, engañándole desde luego, sobre la honradez del servicio. Pero Gaara, siempre declinaba las invitaciones de su hermano, por consagrarse a tiempo completo al ejercicio de ser Kazekage.

Con lo que cada noche sus hermanos acababan descorazonados y por la mañana, con lo placentera que era la música ambiental, Kankurou y Temari apenas podían despejar un párpado para comenzar despertarse.

Esa mañana, sintiéndose nuevamente desilusionados, esperaban a que Gaara se presentara en la cocina para desayunar. Temari había preparado avena y la servía en pequeño tazones coloridos. Kankurou servía pan en un plato localizado a mitad de la mesa. Fatigados, ocuparon sus asientos correspondientes, mirando con ojos de cansancio el vapor que emanaban los tazones con avena.

-Gaara nació con insomnio...- asegura con fastidiado Kankurou, frotándose con el puño un ojo adolorido de sueño –Y con insomnio morirá…-

-No seas pesado…- replico con cansancio Temari -… Sabes perfectamente que Gaara comenzó a padecer insomnio para evitar que Shukaku se adueñara de su vida…-

Sus murmuros apenas eran audibles. Demasiados cansados para hablar con normalidad.

-… Temari… Dejémonos de jugar como aficionados y demos el siguiente paso- solicitó Kankuro con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Que nadie va a añadirle somníferos a los alimentos de Gaara!- contesto furiosa Temari, levantando su cuchara de la mesa para amenazarlo -¡Podríamos causarle una maldita adicción!-

Parecía una criatura salvaje, disputa a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera. Kankurou se le quedó observando evidentemente impresionado. Reconociendo que el cansancio, había hecho presa a la serenidad de Temari.

-Esta bien… No insistiré más- responde con cautela Kankurou, quitándole suavemente la cuchara –Continuaremos como hasta ahora, esperando que pueda dormirse por sí solo…-

Satisfecha, Temari asintió orgullosa de su exitosa labor de convencimiento.

De repente, Gaara se presentó en la cocina. Vistiendo inmaculadamente su pulcra vestimenta de un color blanco irreprochable. Con la cara lavada y el cabello rojizo aunque un poco mojado lo mostraba peinado, dejaba claro que recién se había bañado. Era la imagen misma de la fresca brisa matinal.

En contraste con Kankurou y Temari, que todavía vestían sus pijamas y los cabellos espigados y enmarañados. Sus cabelleras parecían dos pelambres de distintos color. Y sus rostros apagados, apenas podían iluminarse con la radiante luz solar que se filtraba desde la ventana más próxima.

-Gaara ¡Buenos días!- saludo animosa la desarreglada Temari.

-Hola… - responde con rectitud Gaara, encaminándose a su silla para desayunar con la compañía de sus hermanos.

Ocupo su asiento y todos comenzaron a degustar la pálida y humeante avena.

-Kankurou ¿Me acercarías el plato con el pan?- solicita Gaara con expresión relajada, escondiendo la angustia de saborear como otros días, la repulsiva avena que preparaba Temari.

-Si…- responde con pereza Kankurou, interrumpiendo su desganado cuchareo para extenderle amablemente el plato.

Ambos sabían, que el repugnante sabor de su cereal se reducía acompañándolo con pan.

Cuando Gaara sujeto el plato con el pan, discretamente avizoró a sus hermanos.

"Cada día que pasa, lucen más desaliñados" piensa Gaara con ligero desagrado "Les convendría cuidar más su aspecto por las mañanas... Deberían comprender que me desmoraliza descubrirlos así"

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Gaara, Kankurou y Temari agradecieron la comida.

**…...**

Eran apenas las siete de la noche; en su oficina, Gaara sufrió un cansancio sin punto de comparación. Se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando éste, se deslizó de su mano cayendo sobre el escritorio, mojando los informes que estaba revisando.

-¡Momo entra de inmediato!- ordena exaltado Gaara, ansiando la ayuda de su asistente para solucionar rápidamente el desastre que provoco.

En un parpadeo, Momo estaba secando los informes ondeando las hojas de papel contra el aire. Atestiguando la eficiencia de su asistente, Gaara respiro tranquilo, sosteniendo los pocos papeles que no habían sido alcanzados por el agua.

Estaba agotado. Al punto, que se permitió caer aparatosamente sobre su asiento. Extenuado, recostó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, sin estar conciente que abrazaba un par de informes mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

-Kazekage sama…- murmuro angustiada Momo, temiendo que su jefe estuviese trabajando muy enfermo -¿Quiere que lo lleve a su casa para que descanse?.. O ¿Qué mande a llamar a uno de sus hermanos para que puedan llevarle? -

-¿Eh?- responde aturdido Gaara entreabriendo los ojos, para lentamente razonar la propuesta de Momo durante varios segundos –Gracias, pero no… Puedo irme solo…-

Gaara respiró muy hondo y se puso de pie.

-Por favor, termina de asear mi escritorio… Cuando termines puedes retirarte… Nos veremos mañana temprano- menciona débilmente Gaara, alejándose con pesadez.

El trayecto de la oficina hasta su casa, nunca había sido tan dificultoso ni prolongado para Gaara. Tampoco antes, había notado que su ostentoso ropaje de Kage pesaba demasiado y que el clima nocturno a esa hora, era insoportablemente frío.

-¡Kazekage sama!... ¡Buenas noches!- saludan con entusiasmo un par de pequeñas traviesas que caminaban a lado de una esbelta mujer, una reciente viuda que también le ofreció buenas noches.

Negándose a su extremo agotamiento, Gaara las saludó con una mueca cortes, en medio de la polvorienta calle.

-¿Hoy le provocaron algún disgusto a su madre?- les pregunta a las niñas, con fingida seriedad.

-¡No!- responden al unísono con mucha seguridad.

La mujer que las acompañaba, comenzó a reír con timidez tapándose los labios con la mano.

-Kazekage sama, mis hijas se portaron muy bien en esta ocasión. Y han estado entrenando muy duro porque desean defender Sunagakure cuando crezcan…- mencionó satisfecha de sus hijas la joven mujer, incitando que Gaara sonriera orgulloso de los aldeanos que protegía.

Las pequeñas asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza, confirmando que era cierto lo que su mamá había dicho.

-Estoy seguro que así será- comenta complacido Gaara, despidiéndose sutilmente.

**…….**

A muchas calles de ahí, Temari transitaba calmosamente los angostos pasillos del minisuper que siempre visitaba de camino a su casa, después de concluir las misiones de clase A con sus alumnos. En una canasta que cargaba en el brazo, depositaba sus futuras compras.

-Temari san, buenas noches…- saluda con cordialidad Momo, que también cargaba en el brazo, una canasta con comestibles –Noto que les gusta mucho la avena…-

La canasta que cargaba Temari, estaba colmada con cajas de avena natural.

-¿Momo?... ¡Momo, que tal!...- responde con agrado Temari -… Son para mis hermanos, les encanta que todas las mañanas les prepare avena para desayunar… ¿Kazekage sama te dio el día libre?-

-No… Kazekage sama, me permitió salir temprano- menciona con alegría Momo, levantando su canasta repleta de comida instantánea –Gracias a eso, hoy podré preparar temprano la cena de mi esposo y mía-

-… ¿Él se quedo solo en la oficina?- pregunta confundida Temari.

-No- contesta con serenidad Momo – Kazekage sama se retiro de su oficina alrededor de la siete y media de la noche… Según entendí, se dirigía a su casa-

-¿Te dijo el porque?- pregunta asustada Temari temiendo que su hermano pudiera estar enfermo, al haber transcurrido una semana desde que Shukaku fue robado de su cuerpo y que Gaara, continuaba padeciendo insomnio.

-No… Al principio pensé que podría tener una enfermedad, pero Kazekage sama es una persona de salud inquebrantable… Estoy segura que solamente necesita descansar, porque estaba quedándose dormido en su… ¿Temari san?...-

Al oír que Gaara casi se quedaba dormido, Temari dejó caer su canasta con las cajas de avena y desapareció simultáneamente de la vista de Momo.

"Tengo que avisarle a Kankurou" piensa con inquietud Temari, corriendo a buscarlo en su lugar de entrenamiento.

**….…**

Profundamente agotado, Gaara apenas empujó la puerta de su casa. Una vez en la privacidad de su hogar, comenzó a desvestirse mientras atravesaba la sala. Dejándose puesto los pantalones y una camiseta de malla. Caminando descalzo, se dirigió a su habitación. No obstante, cada paso que daba era más inestable que el anterior, provocando que Gaara finalmente perdiera el equilibrio antes de cruzar el comedor.

Al precipitarse de frente contra el suelo, un fuerte abrazo desde su espalda, lo sostuvo de pie.

-Kankurou… - murmuro débilmente Gaara, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos -… Me estoy durmiendo…-

-Eso veo… - responde muy contento Kankurou, sin explicarse el semblante nervioso que exteriorizaba Gaara.

Gaara reconocía de sobra, que su insoportable agotamiento era por causa del sueño. Que ahora, que había dejado de ser el contenedor de Shukaku, dormiría cuando le placiera. Aún así, se sentía inquieto. Temía que su cuerpo, respondería inadecuadamente a la alteración del estado de conciencia que implicaba soñar. Porque jamás había dormido en quince años. Siempre había estado conciente del mundo que lo rodeaba y de pronto, debía adaptarse a dormir por las noches, en vez de contemplar la luna en el firmamento.

Por eso, decidió continuar con su desgastante rutina habitual hasta que su cuerpo, consumiera toda su energía.

-Temari preparo la tina para que te bañaras y durmieras con mayor comodidad… Pero dudo, que puedas bañarte sin ayuda de nadie aunque lo intentaras- comenta intranquilo Kankurou, cruzando el brazo de Gaara sobre su cuello –Pienso que deberías dejarlo para otro día-

-…No…- murmura con tono casi inaudible Gaara, dejando que Kankurou lo ayudará a caminar –Sí se tomo la molestia de prepararme el baño, quiero usarlo… No me gustaría ofenderla…-

-Igual que con la repulsiva avena que desayunamos todas las mañanas… jejejeje… Somos demasiado condescendientes con ella…- menciona con broma Kankurou, consiguiendo robarle una delgada sonrisa al reservado de Gaara.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño, Temari los esperaba.

Al ver el angustioso grado de fatiga que experimentaba Gaara, también Temari considero inconveniente que tomara un baño. Temiendo que pudiera sufrir un accidente, Temari quiso sugerirle dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Kankurou… ¿Querrías bañarte conmigo?- pregunta suavemente Gaara, pareciendo sonrojado.

-¡Kankurou responde!- grita exaltada Temari, exigiendo una respuesta al propinarle un violento codazo a Kankuro en las costillas.

-S…si…- responde adolorido Kankurou, sorprendido que cada vez más, parecían una familia.

Admirada, Temari sonrió satisfecha. Los dos hermanos entraron al baño mientras ella, les detenía la puerta. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta del baño y se quedo sola en el pasillo.

"En lo que se bañan, cambiaré todas las sábanas de la cama de Gaara por las que tengo guardadas en mi armario, pondré en su cama mi mejor almohada y hasta comprare un pijama nuevo si me apuro..." piensa emocionada Temari, entrelazando con maravilla los dedos de ambas manos "Fue una verdadera suerte que Momo me saludara. De lo contrario no hubiésemos improvisado este pequeño obsequio. Espero que Gaara recuerde con cariño su primer sueño pero sobretodo… Aprecie que nos preocupamos por él…"

**…….**

Para Kankurou, era admirable la audacia de Gaara para enjabonarse con su pequeña toalla y aclararse después con agua, sentado equilibradamente sin ninguna ayuda sobre la reducida banqueta. Sentados en banquetas separadas delante del grifo de agua, Kankurou también se enjabonaba con otra diminuta toalla y se aclaraba el jabón con agua.

Una vez aseados, enjuagaron las toallas con agua fría y las doblaron para usarlas en la frente. Con mucho cuidado, Kankurou asistió a Gaara para que pudiera sumergirse en la enorme tina del baño. Una vez que Gaara pudo sentarse con firmeza en medio del agua, Kankuro lo acompaño ocupando un lugar a su lado para vigilarlo de cerca; pensando, que por el intenso calor del agua, Gaara pudiera desfallecer y hundirse en la tina.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente. Silenciosos, Gaara y Kankurou contemplaban la resplandeciente luna, a través de la estrecha ventana delante de ellos. Súbitamente, Gaara comenzó a revolverse, agitando el agua. Sobresaltado, Kankurou uso un brazo para sujetarlo por los hombros, temiendo que su hermano se deslizara fuera de su alcance.

-Podríamos dejar la tina sí lo deseas- menciona Kankurou de forma servicial, atrayendo a Gaara contra su hombro.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, consternando a Kankurou.

-¿Por qué?..- pregunta con desconcierto Gaara, inclinando la cabeza hasta que su barbilla rozo con el agua -… ¿Por qué tomarse estas molestias?... ¿Tu y Temari… no podían simplemente dejarme dormir?-

Kankurou carraspeo la garganta antes de responderle.

-Sí… Supongo que podíamos… Pero…- responde con sinceridad Kankurou y observando con detenimiento varios mechones de cabello rojo, suspiró con nostalgia -… Hace una semana eras un cadáver y hace siete días que deberías estar conciliando el sueño… Temari y yo, pensamos que podrías perder tu salud si continúas con insomnio… Gaara, no voy a negar que queremos ser mejores hermanos contigo, porque todavía nos duele haberte perdido… Por todo esto, pienso que podemos tomarnos cualquier molestia por ti, aunque sea estresante tenerte como hermano pequeño…-

Impresionado de la inesperada confesión de su hermano, Gaara lo volteó a ver con ojos anhelantes. Por su parte, Kankuro le correspondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Así es como se quieren los hermanos?" piensa conmovido Gaara, llevándose una mano al corazón y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kankuro, que cerraba con mayor fuerza su abrazo sobre él.

Por primera vez, Gaara disfrutó a plenitud la proximidad con su hermano mayor.

Transcurrieron varios minutos más y decidieron que era tiempo de salir del agua.

**…...**

El relajante baño, ocasiono que el cuerpo de Gaara se entorpeciera completamente y no pudiera sostenerse de pie aunque se apoyara otra vez en Kankurou. Arropados con batas, Kankurou cargó a Gaara hasta su habitación, lugar casi en penumbras donde Temari los aguardaba intranquila.

-Gaara ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta muy preocupada Temari acercándose hasta ellos -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?... ¿Quieres cenar?... ¿Te preparo un tazón de avena?...-

-Gracias… - murmura suavemente Gaara, durmiéndose en los brazos de Kankurou… - Pero… no ahora. Siempre… eres muy gentil... conmigo -

Respetando los deseos de Gaara, Temari suspiro.

-… Si…- responde con dulzura Temari, revolviendo cuidadosamente la espesa cabellera de Gaara - En otra ocasión será…-

Con suma delicadeza, Kankurou apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama para descansar a Gaara.

-Fin del paseo- menciona con agrado Kankurou, recostando a Gaara sobre las sábanas de seda.

Bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, Temari se reunió con Kankurou a una orilla de la cama. Juntos contemplaron el instante cuando Gaara se desvaneció.

-Es una lástima que nuestro hermano, no sea más un niño- murmura con añoranza Temari.

-¿A que viene eso?- susurra confundido Kankurou, cruzándose de brazos.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, Temari colocó las manos en sus caderas.

-Me hubiese gustado arroparlo con el pijama que compre- responde con voz baja, señalando dos prendas perfectamente dobladas sobre el buró, que nadie había notado –Supongo que te corresponde vestirlo o podría resfriarse sí amanece con esa bata húmeda-

-Entiendo…- responde discretamente Kankurou, observando fijamente a su pequeño hermano –Temari… ¿Algún día le compensaremos todos los años que lo hicimos a un lado?-

Ignorando una respuesta, Temari hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-No lo sé… - responde pausadamente Temari, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Kankuro -… Lo importante es que tenemos toda la vida para resarcir el daño. Y estoy segura, que en estos dos años hemos tenido un magnífico progreso… Míralo, duerme tranquilo y pareciera que sonríe…-

Por indicación de su hermana, Kankurou presto mucha atención a los labios de Gaara.

-Jejejeje… Talvez tengas razón- menciona satisfecho Kankuro, esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa que contagio de alegría a Temari, que sonreiría como él -… ¿Crees que Gaara nos platicará sus sueños?-

-Eso me gustaría mucho… ¿En que podrá soñar nuestro pequeño hermano?- murmura con curiosidad Temari, ladeando la cabeza.

_En el primer sueño de Gaara, él es muy pequeño y alegremente juega pelota con los niños de la aldea. Su hermano Kankuro lo protege de los grandulones, mientras su hermana Temari le ofrece deliciosos pastelillos durante la merienda._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Gracias por leerlo. 

Ruego les haya gustado :D

Por favor, no dejen de envíar un comentario y/o crítica.


End file.
